finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Immunity ability
being immune to an elemental attack.]] Immunity Abilities are abilities that appears throughout the Final Fantasy series, and most of the time they are nameless. These series of abilities provide immunity to elements and status ailments. They are almost always provided by equipment, having no recurring terminology. Final Fantasy X's and its customization system provided a name for these support abilities: the "-proof" suffix. On a sidenote, elemental immunity is not present in early installments, with only elemental resistance being present. This information is commonly provided in-game by item description. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In ''Final Fantasy, several high-ranking armor provide status immunity, but no elemental immunity or absorption. The Genji Armor provides immunity to Poison, Petrify and Death; the Crystal Mail provides immunity to Blind, Petrify and Silence; the White Robe grants the wearer immunity to Death; the Bard's Tunic makes the wearer immune to Silence, and the Gaia Gear grants immunity to Petrify. The Genji Helm provides immunity to Petrify and Poison; while the Crystal Helm provides immunity to Petrify, and the famous Ribbon provides immunity to all status ailments. The Protect Ring is an early source of immunity to Death, while the Crystal Ring protects against Paralysis and Sleep; the Genji Gloves protect against Petrify and Poison, and the Crystal Gloves protect against Petrify. The Aegis and Genji shields grant immunity against Petrify and Poison, while the Crystal Shield provides only immunity to Petrify, and the Hero's Shield provides immunity to all status ailments, exactly like the Ribbon. ''Final Fantasy II Like in ''Final Fantasy, status defense is provided by armor. The Golden Shield defends against Poison, while the Golden Mail grants immunity to Mini. Like in Final Fantasy, the Protection Ring defends against Death and the Ribbon protects against all status ailments. Also, the Aegis Shield defends against Petrify. ''Final Fantasy III The Heroic Shield grants immunity to Petrify and Sleep; the Demon and Diamond Shields protect against Confusion and Toad; the Aegis Shield protects the wearer from Confusion, Petrify, Sleep and Toad; the Genji Shield grants immunity to Confusion, Gradual Petrify, Petrify, Sleep, Toad and Poison and the Crystal Shield grants protection against Confusion, Petrify, Sleep, Mini and Toad. The Diamond Helm grants immunity to Confusion and Toad, while the Genji Helm grants immunity to Confusion, Gradual Petrify, Petrify, Sleep, Poison and Toad and the Crystal Helm protects against Confusion, Petrify, Mini, Sleep and Toad. The Knight Armor protects the wearer against Petrify and Sleep; the Demon Mail protects against Confusion and Toad and the Diamond Mail protects against Confusion, Petrify, Toad, Sleep, Mini. The Diamond Bracers and Gloves protect their wearer against Confusion and Toad; the Genji Gloves protect against Confusion, Petrify, Gradual Petrify, Poison, Toad, Sleep and the Crystal Gloves protect against everything the Genji Gloves do except for Gradual Petrify. The Onion Helm, Onion Gauntlets and Ribbon protect against all status ailments. Final Fantasy IV Like the previous games, resistance to status and elements is granted by armor. The Ruby Ring prevents Pig; the Rune Armlet protects against Silence and the Crystal Ring grants the wearer protection against Paralysis, Sleep and Confusion. The Crystal Mail protects the wearer from Darkness, Silence, Mini, Toad, Pig, and Berserk, and the famed Adamant Armor grants immunity to all status but Doom, Critical, Berserk, Slow, and Sap. The Prison Garb protects against Sleep and the Bard's Tunic protects against Silence; the Gaia Gear grants immunity to both Gradual and instant Petrify; the Minerva Bustier grants immunity to Paralysis; the Battle Gear grants Yang immunity to Curse, Toad, Pig; the Tabby and Chocobo Suits protect against Poison and the Courageous Suit protects against Curse. The Assassin's Vest protects Edge from Poison, Paralysis and Toad. The Giant's Gloves grant immunity to Mini; the Headband defends against Confusion; the Black Cowl protects the wearer from Sleep; the Coronet can protect from Toad, Mini, and Pig, and the Funny Mask prevents Paralysis. Final Fantasy V Elemental immunity properties for equipment debuted in ''Final Fantasy V, with its accessories. The Bone Mail grants the wearer immunity to Instant Death, Poison, Blind, Regen, Old, Confusion, and Berserk; the Lamia's Tiara protects against Confusion, while the Ribbon again protects the wearer from all status ailments. The Genji Armor prevents Confusion and Toad; the Genji Helm prevents Confusion and Mini; the Thornlet grants immunity to Sleep; the Sage's Surplice grants protection from Silence, while the Angel's Robe protects against Poison. The recurring Aegis Shield protects the wearer from Petrify and the Genji Shield grants immunity to Mini and Paralysis. The Hermes Sandals protect the wearer from Stop, Slow, Paralyze and Sleep; the Red Slippers grant the wearer immunity to Confuse; the Angel Ring grants immunity to to Instant Death, Old and Zombie; the Silver Specs appear for the first time to protect the user from Blind; the Genji Gloves grant the wearer immunity to Toad and Paralyze and the Titan's Gloves protect the wearer from Mini again. The Fire Ring grants the wearer immunity to ice; the Coral Ring grants the wearer immunity to fire, and the Force Shield grants the wearer immunity to all elemental damage, and is exclusive to Final Fantasy V Advance. ''Final Fantasy VI It was known as No Effect in the SNES/PSX version, and Negates in the Advance version in the armor/relic status window when the player double click on an armor or relic. Elemental Immunity properties for equipment became more prominent in ''Final Fantasy VI. Also, the prominent Relics caused Accessories to start being the main defense against Status Ailments. Also, in this game, Armor shield the wearer from Elements, and Relics protect from Status ailments. The Fire, Ice and Thunder Shields nullify Ice, Fire and Wind, respectively; the Paladin Shield protects the wearer from Poison, Earth, Wind and Water; the Red Jacket nulls Fire; the Minerva Bustier protects the wearer from Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind, and the Tabby, Chocobo and Moogle suits nullify Poison. The Berserker Ring nullifies Lightning while the Blizzard Orb nullifies Fire, these two relics can only be equipped on Umaro. On Relics, the Amulet grants immunity to Poison, Blind and the dreadful Zombie; the Fairy Ring protects against Poison and Blind; the Jeweled Ring grants protection against Petrify; the Memento Ring protects from Zombie, Petrify and Death; the Peace Ring shield the user from Confusion and Berserk; the Safety Bit protects from Instant Death; the Ribbon returns as a protection from all status ailments; the Silver Spectacles grant immunity to Blind; the Star Pendant grants protection from Poison and the White Cape grants the wearer immunity from Silence. Due to a bug, the Cursed Shield can be used to gain immunity from negative statuses if equipped mid-battle. ''Final Fantasy VII Elemental and Status immunity is attainable in two ways: Accessories or a level two Elemental Materia or an Added Effect Materia inserted in a linked armor slot for Elemental and Status immunity, respectively. The Bolt Ring nullifies Lightning damage; the Fire Ring nullifies Fire damage; the Poison Ring nullifies Poison damage; the Ice Ring protects against all Ice damage; the Fairy Ring protects against Poison and Blind; the Headband prevents Sleep; the Jem Ring protects from Petrify, Gradual Petrify and Paralyze; the Peace Ring blocks Berserk, Fury, Sadness, and Confusion; the Safety Bit protects from Death; the Ribbon blocks every status ailment with exception of Death, Slow, Stop, Paralyze, and Death Sentence; the Silver Glasses grant the wearer immunity to Blind; the Star Pendant protects from Poison and the White Cape protects from Toad and Mini. Curiously, the Elemental Materia can also be linked with a non-elemental Materia for the Hidden effect. For status immunity, the wearer gains immunity to all statuses the linked Materia can inflict, whether or not the Materia has actually learned the respective spells yet; linking Added Effect with Transform gives immunity to both Mini and Toad, even if the Materia hasn't learned Toad yet. List of Materia statuses: *Contain: Petrify, Confuse, Berserk, Paralyze *Destruct: Instant Death *Mystify: Confuse, Berserk *Poison: Poison *Seal: Silence, Sleep *Time: Slow, Stop *Transform: Mini, Toad *Choco/Mog: Stop *Hades: Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Toad, Mini *Odin: Instant Death Final Fantasy VIII Immunity to Status and Elements is obtained via the Junction System. Final Fantasy IX Status immunity abilities appear in this game under different names, and include Insomniac, Jelly, Antibody, Locomotion, Loudmouth, Bright Eyes, Clear Headed, and Body Temp. Body Temp protects from Heat and Freeze and Antibody also protects from Venom. Equipping the corresponding immunity ability after the status effect has afflicted a character does not cure the status effect. Final Fantasy X Elemental proof abilities are upgraded forms of the abilities with the "Ward" suffix, stopping their respective element from inflicting any damage to the character whatsoever, instead of the 50% semi-resistance offered by the "Ward" abilities. However, they are still a step down from the abilities with the "Eater" suffix, which absorb their respective elements damage. The elemental proof abilities are also spiritual upgrades of the elemental SOS Abilities, which function the same but require the player to be in the Critical status for the effect to activate. The Fireproof auto ability nullifies Fire elemental damage, and can be customized to an armor with eight Bomb Core items. The Lightningproof auto ability nullifies Lightning elemental damage, and can be customized to an armor with eight Lightning Marble items. The Waterproof auto ability nullifies Water elemental damage, and can be customized to an armor with eight Dragon Scale items. The Iceproof auto ability nullifies Ice elemental damage, and can be customized to an armor with eight Arctic Wind items. Status proof abilities are upgraded forms of the abilities with the "Ward" suffix, and reduce the chance of a status being inflicted to 0. However, there are some abilities that inflict statuses which ignore immunities. The Darkproof auto ability provides immunity to the Dark status, and can be customized to an armor with ten Smoke Bomb items. The Silenceproof auto ability provides immunity to the Silence and can be customized to an armor with ten Silent Grenade items. The Sleepproof auto ability provides immunity to the Sleep status, and can be customized to an armor with eight Dream Powder items. The Poisonproof auto ability provides immunity to the Poison status, and can be customized to an armor with 12 Poison Fang items. The Stoneproof auto ability provides immunity to the Petrify status, and can be customized to an armor with 20 Petrify Grenade items. The Deathproof auto ability prevents the effect of instant death attacks, and can be customized to an armor with 60 Farplane Wind items. The Zombieproof auto ability provides immunity to the Zombie status, and can be customized to an armor with ten Candle of Life items. The Slowproof auto ability provides immunity to the Slow status, and can be customized to an armor with 20 Gold Hourglass items. The Confuseproof auto ability provides immunity to the Confusion status, and can be customized to an armor with 48 Musk items. The Berserkproof auto ability provides immunity to the Berserk status, and can be customized to an armor with 32 Hypello Potion items. The Curseproof auto ability is the only "proof" ability without a respective Ward providing immunity to it. It is also the only of the statuses with respective "proof" abilities not protected against with the Ribbon auto ability (with exception to Deathproof). Curseproof provides immunity to the Curse status, being the only auto ability to do so. Because of this, it has an "all or nothing" approach, resisting the status entirely with Curseproof, or being completely open to the status without. It can be customize to an armor with 12 Tetra Elemental items. It is the most expensive of the proof auto abilities. Ribbon appears exclusively in the International/PAL versions as an auto ability which protects against a large number of status ailments. These are the ones that are available from other Proof abilities (bar Curseproof) and include Dark, Silence, Sleep, Poison, Petrification, Zombie, Slow, Confusion, and Berserk, and it also protects against Doom. It is notably vulnerable to instant death attacks, Curse, Power Break, Magic Break, Armor Break, Mental Break, Delay, and Eject. Ribbon is also still vulnerable to the attacks which penetrate armor immunities. Final Fantasy X-2 Again, various Elemental and Status Proof abilities appear, but this time, they are accessed via either accessories or Garment Grids' effects. The enemy Amorphous Gel can use the abilities Immune to Fire, Immune to Ice, Immune to Water, and Immune to Lightning when in Oversoul. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings There is a Resist ability for each character (except for Ba'Gamnan). The following is a list of Resist abilities and who has them: *'Resist Immobilize': Vaan *'Resist Silence': Penelo *'Resist Blind': Balthier *'Monarch's Monograph': Ashe (Resistant to all statuses) *'Resist Sleep': Fran *'Resist Slow': Basch *'Resist Poison': Kytes *'Resist Stop': Filo *'Resist Confuse': Llyud Final Fantasy XIII The enemies Aster Protoflorian and Vernal Harvester are able to use the abilities Exoproofing: Fire, Exoproofing: Ice, Exoproofing: Lightning, and Exoproofing: Water, each which makes the user absorb the specified element, immune to one element, and weak to another element. Final Fantasy Tactics They go by the name Negates for the elements and Immune for the statuses in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, these can be viewed by checking the armor or accessory from the items menu. There a numerous pieces of equipment and accessories that appears in the game that provides various elemental and/or status immunities. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Legend II Immunities against negative status ailments can be acquired from a few armor which provides immunity to specific negative status ailment when equipped. Mutants can randomly learn them through battling after winning a battle. Some monsters have innate immunity against ailments, when the party's monster transforms into certain monsters, they will gain that immunity until they transform into another monster. Robots and all robot-type enemies all have the Pa/Po permanently equipped on them, this immunity is a robot only ability. List of resistance: * Change (Immune to all status ailments, except Stun). * Pa/Po (Immune to Para and Pois). * Para (Immune to Para). * Poison (Immune to Pois). * Stone (Immune to Ston). Final Fantasy Legend III Immunities against negative status ailments can come from monster traits, they are gotten when the main character(s) who transforms into certain beasts, monsters, cyborgs, or robots. A few armor and accessories can provide immunity to certain negative status ailment when equipped. In the status screen, a character that has immunity to a negative status ailment will have a circle next to the name. List of resistance: * All (Immune to all status ailments, except Fell). * Fatal (Immune to Fatal). * Stone (Immune to Stone). * Mute (Immune to Mute). * Blind (Immune to Blind). * Poison (Immune to Poison). * Curse (Immune to Curse). * Paralyze (Immune to Para). * Sleep (Immune to Sleep). * Confuse (Immune to Confuse). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' Category:Support Abilities